


A Olaf non sfugge nulla

by Cherolain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherolain/pseuds/Cherolain
Summary: A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, dannandosi per aver ribattuto con non troppo convincimento.“Oh andiamo, non prendiamoci in giro, Violet.”La mano scende sotto il tavolo, una morsa salda, gelida, sul ginocchio.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	A Olaf non sfugge nulla

A OLAF NON SFUGGE NULLA 

La pioggia batte sulle vetrate, incessantemente.

Violet detesta quel fastidioso e sferzante ticchettio,le penetra fin dentro le ossa.

Inizia a tamburellare le piccole dita sulla lercia superficie del tavolo, osservando sottili onde scure incresparsi nella tazza scheggiata. 

Quando la porta della sala da tè si apre cigolando, lo riconosce subito dai lenti passi sfacciati.

“Chissà cosa direbbero a vederti in una topaia del genere, ragazzina.”

I suoi occhi neri hanno mantenuto quel famelico, e penetrante, bagliore.

“ Non potrò mai saperlo.”

La voce di Violet è atona, asciutta, ma tradita dalle sottili dita che si contraggono.

A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, ma cerca di ignorare l’improvvisa curvatura che si dipinge sulle sue labbra. 

Il Conte, dopo aver ordinato a sua volta una lurida tazza di tè, inizia a guardarsi intorno, schioccando la lingua con velato disappunto.

“Dov’è quella bestiolina di tua sorella?” 

Le sopracciglia di Violet si aggrottano, una smorfia di dolore le deforma i tratti delicati.

“Sunny è morta.”

Olaf non si scompone e si limita a versare tre zollette di zucchero nel liquido scuro. 

“ È stato un incidente, così come per il topo di biblioteca?”

“ Un piano di fuga, e un incendio, non andato a buon fine.”

La parola “incendio” fa increspare lo sguardo del Conte, due fari torbidi, guizzanti, la scrutano.

Protende il busto in avanti, le dita rapaci pericolosamente vicine a quelle di Violet.

“Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace” bisbiglia “ Ma tuo padre mi diceva sempre che sono un pessimo bugiardo.”

La Baudelaire non abbassa lo sguardo, ritrae le mani, una stilettata d’odio tra gli occhi.

“ Me lo diceva anche Esmè, peccato che non possa più raccontartelo, Olaf.”

Il Conte ridacchia, mettendo altre due zollette di zucchero nella tazza.

“ Come se mi fosse mai importato qualcosa di lei, Violet. Ammetto, però, di essere rimasto abbastanza colpito da come hai architettato la sua dipartita, non è da tutti lanciare una donna da un treno in corsa.”

Violet distoglie lo sguardo, i grandi occhi marroni persi tra le fiamme del caminetto.

“ Si è portata Sunny con lei, le ha afferrato la caviglia prima di precipitare, non sono riuscita a salvarla.”

Lui sembra non tradire la minima sorpresa, mentre beve rumorosamente dalla tazza.

“ Esmè ti ha sempre odiato, orfana, non credo detestasse qualcuno più di te” 

“ Per il mio patrimonio? L’avrebbe voluto sperperare tutto in vestiti in, probabilmente.”

A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, dannandosi per aver ribattuto con non troppo convincimento.

“ Oh andiamo, non prendiamoci in giro, Violet.”

La mano scende sotto il tavolo, una morsa salda, gelida, sul ginocchio.

Violet allontana di scatto la sedia, il nastro per capelli stretto al polso.

Olaf ghigna divertito mentre la afferra prontamente per il braccio, stringendole con violenza il polso sottile.

“ Rimani seduta su questa fottuta sedia senza fare sceneggiate, orfana. Questi comportamenti non si addicono alle signorine, dico bene?” 

A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, per questo tenta di soffocare le lacrime causate da quel tocco impietoso.

“ Inizio a stancarmi di inseguirti su e giù per il paese, era più divertente quando c’erano gli altri due mocciosi, ma adesso siamo rimasti noi due così come sarebbe dovuto essere, fin dal principio.”

“ Sei spregevole.”

“ Avanti orfana, sii un po’ più gentile ” ribatte lui sornione, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia “ Sono sempre stato un bravo tutore, ci siamo divertiti così tanto insieme.”

Violet si morde il labbro, fin quando non sente il sapore metallico del sangue. 

“Io non volevo” riesce solo a mormorare, flebilmente. “ Io non volevo e tu mi hai costretto ma ormai non puoi più ricattarmi. Klaus e Sunny sono morti, Olaf.”

A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, lo sa perfettamente mentre lo vede iniziare a sciogliere il nastro dal suo polso con l’altra mano.

“ Potrebbe anche darsi che tu non abbia sempre apprezzato la mia compagnia ma, suvvia Violet, ho sempre cercato di essere un gentiluomo con te.”

Il Conte fa una pausa, il suo sguardo brilla pericolosamente mentre avvicina le labbra sottili all’orecchio della Baudelaire.

“ E ritengo fermamente che le mie buone maniere siano state ripagate” bisbiglia “ Mi sembra che tu mi abbia disperatamente cercato, dopo che Klaus è scivolato nel burrone, dormendo con me come ai vecchi tempi.”

“ Non osare pronunciare il nome di mio fratello.”

Non è quello che vorrebbe dire ma indubbiamente è ciò che dovrebbe, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo innanzi a quella rivoltante constatazione.

L’uomo fa scivolare per terra il nastro, schiacciandolo con il piede sinistro, ripetutamente.

La presa si allenta, il polso è libero, il disgustoso tè ormai ghiacciato.

“Andiamo a casa, Violet.” 

È una semplice affermazione, pronunciata pacatamente, la cui impazienza trasuda dalla mano dell’uomo che inizia ad accarezzare lentamente la sua.

A Olaf non sfugge nulla, e lei lo sa, mentre si alza per seguirlo, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

Un sorriso mellifluo svetta vittorioso sui tratti spigolosi del Conte.

Fine della corsa.


End file.
